Rollos de Canela
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: No importa que tan insegura sea la dulce Hinata, que tan dura sea consigo misma o que tan gorda se vea, para Naruto siempre será la chica mas hermosa incluso con sus "rollos de canela" encima.


Haro! Hace rato que quería hacer algo NaruHina pero nada aparecía, tiene que ser romántico pero no dramático, algo dulce y simple, como io! Disfruten este oneshot!

...

NARUTO es de Kishimoto, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Rollos de Canela**_

.

.

.

 _La curva mas hermosa de una mujer es su sonrisa._

 _Bob Marley_

...

\- Me niego.

Esas dos palabras arruinaron la emoción que Naruto acumuló en una semana.

\- Pero Hinata! Están haciendo los días de calor y yo me estoy muriendo! Vamos!

\- No, y es mi última palabra.

La determinación que rara vez muestra, su cruce de brazos y la mirada mas aterradora de "No insistas o verás".

Adiós al plan de la playa.

\- Bien...- listo para desistir, recordó como convencer a su Hina- Creo que tendré que tirar estos rollos de canela...

Con una sonrisa socarrona miró a Hinata esperando reacción de su parte, la cual no fue la deseada.

\- Estás loco?! Como puedes decirme eso...!

Y Hinata corrió a el cuarto marital inundada en lágrimas, lágrimas que dejaron un Naruto desconcertado, herido y culpable.

-0-0-

Luego de dos horas reflexionando, dar vueltas por cada rincón de la casa y caminar media maratón en 15 metros cuadrados de hogar, Naruto estaba listo para ir a resolver el tema.

Su Hinata tenía algo, y ese algo la afectaba mucho como para gritar y llorar, cosa que Naruto sabe, es desatonal con ella.

Hinata es tranquila, es dulce, es madura, es un ángel y rara vez deja a sus emociones desbordar, romper el control que la caracteriza.

Ella puede resolver sus demonios en paz, la ayuda de su amado Naruto jamás sobra, y ahora, él aludido va al cuarto matrimonial listo para no ceder.

No va a ceder con un tema que daña a Hinata.

No va a ceder con el tema que daña a Hinata.

No va a ceder con este tema que daña a Hinata.

Y ningún otro.

\- Hinata?

Sin respuesta.

\- Hinata...?

Volvió a insistir.

\- Hinata... si algo te pasa yo-.

\- Vete!

La tímida voz de ella rompió el silencio entre frase y frase de Naruto.

\- Pero yo no puedo! Te pasa algo Hina y me duele a mi también!

Es extremadamente sincero, dedicado y amoroso, desde siempre.

\- Por favor... vete...- dijo ya en susurro.

\- Hina...

Fue directo a la cama posicionándose a su lado, tomando la distancia adecuada y de poco, su mano iba al cabello oscuro de Hinata desparramado sobre la almohada.

\- Vete... enserio...

Ignoró dos veces mas el pedido de su amada sin dejar de verle la espalda.

Un silencio abordaba el ambiente y la respiración de Hinata fue acompasada de nuevo.

\- Hina... que pasa...?

Se arriesgó a un grito o pedido de ida, su mano no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de ella y paró por un momento así escuchar.

\- Naruto... yo... te parezco bonita...?

La pregunta en si le parecía boba, se casaron, claro que es la mujer mas bonita para él! Ella y Kushina son las féminas mas importante en su mundo.

\- Hinata, sos la mas hermosa para mi- dijo sin una pizca de ironía o emoción. Hinata no sabía que responder, le mentía o era honesto? Su Naruto no daba señal de expresión alguna.

Como poner en una pregunta NO estúpida su estúpida duda?

\- Me quieres como soy...?

Sin dudas, estaba rara.

\- Por supuesto.

Otra vez no movía un músculo facial.

\- Enserio?

Mas que prestar atención a lo poco expresivo de su propio rostro, Naruto escudriñaba en las respuestas, las preguntas, la inseguridad tan claramente reflejada en su Hinata.

Si algo aprendió en los años de conocerla, es que las mujeres son inseguras por naturaleza, incluso mas que ellos, a pesar de tener mucho que presumir y rebajar al género masculino.

Por que siempre dudan? Él duda antes de mostrar su desnudez, salir o vestirse, pero luego entra en confianza al saber que Hinata lo quiere igual.

Ella cuestiona que la quiera igual? Muchas veces tuvieron intimidad y Hinata superó sus expectativas en demasiadas ocasiones.

Es la chica mas perfecta en todo sentido, al menos para él, no interesa si el vecino la ve fea, para Naruto no hay persona mas bella que su Hinata.

\- Naruto...

\- Si?

\- Estoy gorda...?

Así que por ahí iba la cosa...

\- Gorda? No, para mi no.

\- En-enserio?

\- Enserio!- con las manos de ella entre las suyas, afirmó, la emoción que no mostraba antes iba temblando de sus manos a las de Hinata.

\- Pero estoy gorda...

\- Hinata- clavando sus ojos azules en los perlados de ella- nos casamos por que nos amamos, te amo sin importar si eres enana o alta como yo, delgada a lo Sakura o ancha a lo Chouji, te amo y si dudas de ellos por esos rollos que tienes, entonces creo que no nos amamos lo suficiente...

Hinata lo ama. Ama que la haga reír cual foca y vea todo lo bueno en ella y el mundo. Naruto la ama. Ama que lo haga sonreír y sea la persona mas dulce con cualquiera. Incluso los desgraciados.

\- Yo te amo...

Los labios le temblaban al ritmo de sus manos, el calor de Naruto intentando calmar nervios por quizás arruinar ese bello matrimonio.

\- Yo también te amo Hina...

Sonrió tímida ante su gesto, Naruto iba dando besos en las mejillas de Hinata sacándole risas.

\- Naruto... crees que deba comer los rollos de canela...?

Después de todo, hablarían sobre la playa mas tarde, o nunca, depende si ella...

\- Si, y así yo como tus rollos de canela...

.

.

.

Mi primer NaruHina (no presionen) y espero que les haya gustado! Besos!


End file.
